


Painful Memories

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is trying to deal with some painful memories and wants Jack to help him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Memories

Lyrics are from the song [Damaged by Plumb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He4UYikvGBs) I just altered the words slightly.

Damaged

Painful Memories

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
